Takiya Ryu
Takiya Ryu is the main protagonist of the manga series Crows x Worst New Generation. He is the cousin of Takiya Genji, the main protagonist of Crows Zero. Takiya Ryu is infamous for reuniting Suzuran All-Boys High School's as a freshman and also becoming the first person to ever unite all of the hellish delinquent schools of Toarushi. He is also the leader of the YSB & DOT Faction. Personality Takiya Ryu is a fighter and a natural leader, he always admired his older cousin Takiya Genji when he was growing up. He was a student at Kyoka Mid and considered to be strongest in the school at the time. Ryu's father was not like his Yakuza brother Hideo Takiya, he tried to keep Ryu away from trouble and wanted to avoid him from going to Suzuran. But Ryu insisted on going and wanted to follow Genji's path and surpass him. Ryu also has a grudge on Ogata Yakumo (Mad Man), when Ryu was a freshman in Kyoka Mid, Ogata who was a senior at the time and would always bully and beat up Ryu for his lunch money and food. Ever since Ogata graduated middle school, Ryu became more stronger and more fearless, as he never wanted to be bullied ever again. Suzuran Freshman Ryu made a name for himself early on at Suzuran by winning the Freshman War. Through this victory, Ryu became the strongest freshman at Suzuran. During this time Misaki Shigo saw a opportunity and was eager to get Ryu to join his faction and reunite Suzuran to becoming one faction again. Ryu politely refuses to join, but Misaki did not take it lightly and challenged Ryu to a fight but lost. Shortly after, Misaki decided to join up his faction and follow Ryu Misaki stated to Ryu that if he wanted to unify Suzuran, he needed to defeat Yoshiya Tomichi, the 3rd Year Senior. Later Ryu sends a challenge letter to Yoshiya, but he refused the fight. After some time, Yoshiya was still not interested in fighting Ryu but Misaki started provoking Yoshiya, saying he was “too scared“ and that he was all “big for nothing“, he eventually accepted Ryu’s challenge and they both fought on the rooftop. Yoshiya surprisingly knocked Ryu down twice but eventually lost the fight in the end. Shortly after, Yoshiya started following Ryu and his faction and began mentoring him about Suzuran and helped him with unifying Suzuran. Ever though Ryu now has one of the strongest factions in Suzuran, there are still many more factions left to accomplish. Ryu, Misaki and Yoshiya later came up with a name for their new faction group, Young Suzuran Boys.(YSB) Sophomore In his sophomore year, Yoshiya Tomichi graduates and a new era begins. A freshman karate champion, Seto Morio transfers into Suzuran and beats all the students in his year class and becomes the new freshman champion. Later on he challenged Ryu to claim the top but loses. After a couple more attempts but still failing to beat Ryu, Seto eventually joins up with Ryu and becomes his deadly right hand man. During the semester, Ryu started having some arising problems with students from the past during his middle school years, which shortly sparked a war with the Toarushi district, when Housen Academy disguised as Suzuran students, started beating up students from other schools such as Rindow High, Kurosaki Ind’, Kawada High and etc. Meanwhile, all the schools that were affected were furious and went on a hunt attacking Suzuran students. Shortly after, Misaki Shigo who had later on discovered it was Housen High, who was behind the disguised attack and told Ryu. Ryu had to take initiative action and gathered his YSB Faction and went to settle thing's with Housen High. After a rage of fights broke out, the war ended when Takiya defeated Kenji Samba the Leader of Housen Corps Killer, the man who was initially behind the plan of attack. After the war, Suzuran then called upon a truce with all the other high school's in Toarushi that was affected. Senior In his senior year, a new freshman champion named Yamada Omezo who use to follow Ryu back in middle school, transferred to Suzuran and typically challenged Ryu. The freshman champion lost the fight and decided to follow Ryu and his faction afterwards. During this time, Kishi Sojuro leader of Rindow High started having some trouble with Yakami High from Oyama East. This occurred at the train station after some mean mugging with the two school and a fight broke out after wards after some heated tension. Ryu later got involved shortly afterwards, as he found out the leader of Yakami High was Ogata Yakumo, the man who had bullied him back in middle school He decided to unite all the high schools of Toarushi by defeating all of the leaders in town and thus forming a new faction The Delinquents Of Toarushi, and went to war with Oyama East. Ryu fought with the strongest fighter in Oyama East, Ogata Yakumo (Mad Man) from Yakami All Boys High School and defeated him, becoming one of the strongest fighter in the history of Oyama East, Toarushi District. On the day of Ryu's graduation, Yamada & Seto who were both beaten up by Akira Michio earlier the semester, urged Ryu to avenge them and the faction. Seeing as this was the last obstacle for Ryu, he decided to look for Akira. Later on the day, 8 members of YSB found Akira on the rooftop of building A, playing video games by himself. Akira was then surrounded and was told to leave the rooftop since it was the senior area. Akira was not interested on going anywhere else, so the YSB members took his video game and broke it. This then enraged the infamous Akira as he bested all 8 of them at once with little ease. As Akira was about to leave the rooftop, Ryu walks up and blocks the path. Ryu was shocked to see his members all beaten up, so he insisted to fight Akira as this would be his last before he graduates. Before the fight began, Akira ran up to Ryu and poked his eyes which then blinded him. He then started beating Ryu to the ground and never gave him a chance. As Ryu struggles to get up, Akira starts walking off quoting : " Suzuran can never be truly conquered, there will always be students left to fight.” After the graduation, YSB Faction disbands along with many others. Beginning of a new era. Fights * Takiya Ryu vs. Misaki Shigo - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Yoshiya Tomichi - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Seto Morio - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Kenji Samba - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Yamada Omezo - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Ogata Yakumo - Won * Takiya Ryu vs. Akira Michio - Lost (Handicapped by being blinded) Category:Characters